transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorponok (TF2017)
Scorponok from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Dangerous, wily, and cunning, Scorponok possesses both a keen mind and a great deal of raw, savage power. He is equally comfortable with maverick stratagems and brute force, though he's built more for the latter: his animalistic alternate form bristles with weapons, from multiple paired cannons and the dreaded electro-stinger in his tail, to the crushing grip of his mighty claws. These traits combine to make him both a terrifying foe on the battlefield and a serious contender for leadership of the Decepticons. Often, only his arch-foe Fortress Maximus is capable of standing against him. He's partnered with the Nebulan Zarak. History Arc 3 Scorponok was a Decepticon commander on Cybertron, and was a rival of the Autobot Fortress Maximus. Some time in the past, Cyclonus and Scourge were displaced from the year 2007 and fell under his command. |The Legacy of Unicron| In the modern day, Scorponok led his troops in a raid on an Autobot city on Cybertron, leveling the city and leaving its remnants in flaming ruins. A long line of captives was taken from the battle; as they marched to their doom in the smelting pool, Scorponok took a sadistic glee in ordering them to move faster or feel his sting. He wasn't so gleeful when Fortress Maximus led an ambush on his squadron; his troops were overwhelmed by the Autobots' righteous fury, and Scorponok ordered a retreat so that they might live to fight another day. |Ring of Hate| Soon after, Fortress Maximus and his followers quit the war and left for the planet Nebulos. Scorponok invaded the Autobots' abandoned base, but found nothing, not even the obligatory trap that Scorponok expected. They did receive a communication from Lord Zarak on Nebulos, who informed them of the Autobots' arrival there and requested their help. Scorponok happily led his troops there, vowing to conquer the new planet. Upon reaching Nebulos, Scorponok bullied Zarak into revealing the location of Fortress Maximus. |Broken Glass| Fortress Maximus remained inert while Galen performed his various duties. He came back online to lead the Headmasters to the Grax Communications Facility, where a number of Nebulan leaders were apparently being held hostage by the Decepticons. It turned out to be a trap, however, as the Decepticons had also become Headmasters, with Galen's rival Zarak now bonded to Scorponok himself. Using several Nebulans as a distraction, Scorponok's troops overpowered Fortress Maximus and the others, taking them hostage. And so, Scorponok underwent the Headmaster process, along with eight of his troops; Zarak became his binary-bond partner. Using Zarak's daughter Llyra as bait, the Decepticons lured the Autobots into a trap. During the ensuing battle, the Decepticons encased a group of Nebulans inside the floating polymer bubbles. When Scorponok noticed Llyra was inside one of the bubbles, he found himself conflicted, his feelings as Zarak the father battling against his legacy as Scorponok the Decepticon. The Decepticon won out, and plan went forward: While the Autobots were busy saving the Nebulans, Scorponok and his troops defeated them and took them captive. |Love and Steel| Scorponok continued to dominate Zarak's personality more and more, driving him to a battle lust at the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, and again at The Nursery. During each conflict, the combined might of both Zarak and Scorponok wrought about massive destruction, ruining irreplaceable Nebulon wonders. Zarak broke free of Scorponok's influence long enough to free the captive Autobots, but the Nebulan was soon back atop his partner, urging his troops onward to destruction. |Brothers in Armor| Scorponok's first action upon arriving on Earth was to track down the signal that had led Fortress Maximus's crew there. At first, he found only an impudent fleshling, but soon Fortress Maximus and the Autobots returned to the cave from which the signal had been sent. In the ensuing battle, Scorponok nearly took the human hostage, and he used him as a tool to kill Zarak's old nemesis, Galen. At first, he thought this would leave Fortress Maximus helpless, but the human took Galen's place, and Fortress Maximus drove the Decepticons into retreat. |Trial by Fire| Scorponok took his time establishing a beachhead on Earth. First, he covertly seized a genetics lab and created the Decepticon Pretenders, hoping to disguise his troops' robotic natures. It was during this operation that he first crossed paths with Optimus Prime, within a computer-simulated world. Optimus proved to be the his superior in tactics, and forced him back to his body by overloading his mind with a data surge, sending him into convulsions. |Pretender to the Throne| Scorponok then sent Skullgrin to the planet to establish a fuel depot for the Decepticons' eventual landing. |Monstercon from Mars| Scorponok used his human component to head up a covert operation by the Z Foundation, in an effort to get humans to destroy the Autobots for him. When the plan failed, Scorponok himself attacked some of the same humans in a brutal battle in a parking garage. But the humans turned Scorponok's own technology against him, and used three jammer devices to take control of his troops. Scorponok was left badly damaged, forcing Zarak to use an anti-jammer to liberate the Decepticons from the jammers' signal. This allowed the captured Autobots to also escape. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| When Scorponok sought to have Mindwipe brainwash the Autobot Highbrow, his plans couldn't have gone more wrong. Mindwipe neglected to hypnotise Highbrow's partner Gort, and the Nebulan managed to regain enough control of Highbrow's body to rip Scorponok's head clean off his shoulders. The sudden separation without any mental command caused both Scorponok and Zarak to black out, and Highbrow returned to base with Scorponok's head in his grip. |All in the Minds| Highbrow found himself unable to kill Scorponok in cold blood despite his desire to end the threat he posed, but as he ruminated on the matter outside the Autobot base, he was attacked by a group of Decepticons who had come to reclaim the head of their leader. The chronal crisis known as the "Time Wars" soon erupted, during which Scorponok was reunited with his head and reactivated, at which point he demanded revenge for his decapitation. At this point, Highbrow had been shunted to Limbo by several other Autobots traveling from the future. Not finding himself particularly choosy over who suffered his wrath, Scorponok happily directed his anger towards Ultra Magnus instead. Before he could attack however, he found the situation had gotten much worse, and joined with the various Transformers of two worlds and two eras against the fighting-mad Galvatron. Despite his troops cautioning him against leaping headlong into combat against the future-Decepticon, Scorponok refused to listen. This earned him a sound beating from his opponent, forcing his remaining troops to carry him away from the battlefield as the others ended Galvatron's threat themselves. |Time Wars| Not long afterwards, Scorponok was contacted by Starscream, representative of another faction of Decepticons operating on Earth under the command of Ratbat. Scorponok immediately brought his ship to this group's location in the Arctic, only to find his vessel under attack by Piranacon. Starscream soon arrived to smooth things over before any damage could be done, but relations were off to a rocky start. Things got worse when Scorponok revealed his partially fleshling nature to Ratbat's group, worse still as a tour of Ratbat's base seemed to be a pointless delaying tactic, and even worse when he learned of Ratbat's plan to seize the legendary power source known as the Underbase. Furious that Ratbat had clearly never intended to cooperate with his group, Scorponok attempted to lead his troops away, only to find his path barred by the Predacons. Seeing their leader besieged, the rest of Scorponok's troops stormed to the attack. A battle soon erupted between the two sides, with Scorponok mercilessly ripping, tearing, smashing and blasting his way through Ratbat's soldiers. Only the sight of Starscream stealing his ship in the midst of the battle caused him to call a cease-fire. |Cold War| Trivia *Stephen Keener reprises his role as Scorponok. Changes *Fangry, Horri-Bull, and Squeezeplay didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons